


Victor's Gift

by MistressRowen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Worried Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRowen/pseuds/MistressRowen
Summary: Yuuri is worried about finding a present for Victor. Because obviously the present has to be perfect.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Victor's Gift

"Ugh I don't know what to get him." Yuuri groans, flopping face first onto his bed. He had been out shopping all-day, looking for the perfect gift for Victor. In the past year, Victor had been so amazing; remotivating him to start skating again, helping him train through the whole season, making him a completely different skater honestly. Victor had changed his life. Truthfully when they had started dating, Yuuri couldn't believe it. Victor was so amazing and somehow saw something in him. 

All in all, his gift had to be perfect. But the problem was that Victor had everything. He thought about getting him some clothes, but Victor had nice clothes that Yuuri could never afford. Even after he won silver at the Grand Prix and plenty of sponsors had hired him for promotional work, he couldn't afford Gucci or Dior and still help support his family's hot spring. So clothes were out. 

He had just gotten him the rings. So maybe it was too soon for more jewelry. And as he had looked, everything seemed too small, dainty, and weak or too thick and overbearing. Nothing screamed Victor, nothing showed both his strength and his elegance. Yuuri had gone to 6 different jewelry stores and found nothing. 

He didn't really play games or anything. He prefers to be skating or hanging out with friends or relaxing in the hot springs.

Yuuri groans again into his pillows for dramatic effect, knowing that he was making this difficult and holding himself to standards that only in his thoughts could be reality.  _ 'Christmas is tomorrow and I have nothing to show for my hard work or to show Victor how much he means to me.' _

Yuuri, caught up in his thoughts, didn't hear Victor come into the bedroom. Victor crawls over him, straddling his boyfriend. Stretching out over him and bringing his mouth to just above his ear.

"You seem disappointed in your shopping trip. I know how you already don't really enjoy shopping." Yuuri shivers as he feels Victor hot breath, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I couldn't find anything." He mumbled into his pillows, pouting even further if it was possible.

Victor sits up, still straddling Yuuri, and starts massaging his neck and slowly working his way down his back. "I don't know why you had to go. We already found gifts for everyone; your family and Yurio. And you wouldn't even let me he- Oh." It dawns on Victor that it was probably for him. "Yuuri… is that why? You know I'd love anything from you. You don't have to worry about it and stress yourself." 

As he says this, he feels Yuuri tense underneath him.

"But I want it to be perfect ‘cause you are amazing and have done so much for me.." Yuuri starts rambling, turning himself over so he can look at Victor for the first time tonight. "You saved me. Not just my career or anything, but everything. I love you and wanted to find the best way to tell you." Yuuri had been getting progressively more and more red as he spoke. 

Victor's smile beamed down on Yuuri and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "This. This is what I wanted. This couldn't be more perfect." He leaned down and kissed Yuuri, it was soft and sweet with a sneaky underlying promise of more. 

"I love you too, Yuuri"


End file.
